


And then there was you

by NeverAndAlways



Series: Plotbunnies [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Childbirth, Flashbacks, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kid Fic, M/M, Memories, Minor Original Character(s), Mpreg, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Original Character Death(s), Plotbunnies, Single Parents, Wraith (Stargate)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverAndAlways/pseuds/NeverAndAlways
Summary: Sort of connected to 'I Love You, I Know'. That little part about Halling has been bugging me, and I wanted to do something with it.





	And then there was you

_Halling was just barely pregnant when the culling happened. He and Kodyn had only been married for six months._

_It came in the middle of the night, as it usually did. Darts howled over the forest, scattering Athosians. Some ran from their tents into the trees; some panicked and ran into the open. The darts scooped them up either way. Small groups formed around the edges of the camp, huddled together, looking for places to hide. Halling's group was one of these. He and Teyla had led the way, with Kodyn bringing up the rear, cutting across the field to the treeline. There was a shelter in the trees, small enough to evade detection._

_They'd almost reached it when one of the darts wheeled and started toward them. Teyla had heard it first and gestured to Halling, who alerted the rest of the group, and they broke into a run. A few stragglers broke off; there wasn't time to go after them._

_He and Teyla ran-stumbled into the undergrowth and began to count off as the others followed. Twelve, thirteen, fourteen...only a few people left, heading across the field at a dead run. Halling recognized his husband's face among them just as the dart extended its transporter beam and stooped toward the ground. He froze. One or two pulled ahead and dove into the trees -- and the dart scooped up the rest moments later._

_Halling's first instinct was to run into the field after him. He remembers Teyla pulling him back, saying his name, trying to get his attention --_

_"Halling, stop. Listen to me. Halling."_

**_"Halling."_ **

He wakes with a jolt. Looking around, he's in his tent: a breeze plays with the fabric walls, the setting sun shines through a gap in the door, and he can hear the comings and goings of the camp outside. And he's lying on his bedroll. No Wraith darts to be seen.

His hand wanders down to his belly. It's much bigger than it was then. Nine months bigger, to be exact. But not for much longer.

"Halling?"

Halling startles. Teyla is standing by his side; how long has she been there? She crouches down.

"How are you feeling?" she asks gently. "Any change?"

"No. Nothing." 

She gives him a sympathetic smile. "Just give it time. Firstborns are often slow to arrive." Halling gives her a small, thin smile in return. She stands up and turns toward the door. "Charin is making soup; if you like, I could bring you some."

"I'm not hungry."

Teyla nods. "Very well. I will come back to check on you in a little while."

She crosses the tent, pulls open the door-flap, and slips outside, leaving Halling alone. He lies there for a minute or so before sitting up. That's enough sleep for now.

\--

It's late. Or early, depending on how you look at it. The forest is dark, and almost everyone is still asleep. The camp is quiet...with one exception.

Halling cries out as another contraction peaks. It's stifling in the tent; the door-flap is tied shut, and a fire crackles drowsily in a little covered stove in the corner.

"Push, Halling. Don't let go of it."

Charin is there, and Teyla. Charin is the village's midwife; she helped deliver most of its population. Teyla is just there as a friend. A hand to hang onto.

Halling pushes until he's out of breath, then stops to rest. He's kneeling on his bedroll with his arms resting on a low wooden stool, and Teyla is sitting next to him. Her hand is almost hidden by his. Charin gives him a smile.

"There's the head; try and rest a moment."

Teyla gives his hand a squeeze. "You are doing very well. Kodyn would be proud."

He shakes his head with a wry smile. "He would be fretting over me," he pants. "You and Charin would have banished him from the tent by now."

"Possibly. But he would also be proud." Teyla gently teases.

Halling's only answer is to white-knuckle the edge of the step stool as he pushes. He squeezes her hand, hard, and she winces almost imperceptibly. He rests as much as he can in the lull between contractions, and pants as though every breath is an effort. He sits back on his haunches a moment so he can readjust, get a better grip on the edge of the stool before the next round. His hair is plastered wet to his forehead; his voice is rough in his throat when he starts to push again. Suddenly he draws a sharp breath.

"Shoulders." Charin's voice is completely calm. Teyla smiles. Halling meets her gaze and does the same, but his is short-lived and glazed with exhaustion. A dark groan rises and thins into a whine of discomfort, then breaks off abruptly. "Again," says Charin, gentle but firm. "One more."

This time he pushes in silence. The stool creaks in protest as he leans his full weight against it, but the fire is the only other sound. Seconds crawl by. Then he lets out a loud breath, and suddenly the tent is full of a different sound.

"You have a son, Halling." says Charin over the baby's cries. Teyla beams. Immediately, Halling sits back on his heels and shuffles around; Charin hands the baby to him. Laugh-crying, he holds his son to his chest. His son, who peers up at him with eyes the same shape as Kodyn's.

"Jinto," he breathes. He's a little giddy. Sleep deprivation will do that to you. But the name fits perfectly. "Jinto."

\--

 

"Jinto?"

Atlantis is dark. Darker than the forest on Athos. Candlelight barely seems to penetrate it. Halling limps through the room -- still on crutches, damn it all -- with a candle in one hand. Around his bed, and across to his son's.

A pair of sheepish eyes look up at him. A small voice says, "Yes?"

"You should be asleep. What were you doing out of bed?"

Jinto stares. His father stares back. He drops his gaze to the floor.

"Jinto. Give me the book."

The boy hesitates. Then his hand snakes out from under the blankets, holding a big, leather-bound Lantean book. Halling sets the candle on the nightstand and tucks the book under his free arm. Then he plants a kiss on his son's forehead, just for good measure.

"There will be time for reading tomorrow. It's late; go to sleep."

"But--"

"To  _sleep_."

Halling blows out the candle and turns to leave. He's almost to the door when Jinto speaks again.

"Father?"

He sighs inwardly. He turns around. "Yes?"

"...I love you."

Now Halling smiles. "Goodnight, Jinto."

 

~^^^^~

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the story, please leave a comment -- I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
